


That which is gold

by MurkyMuse



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Gen, manga spoilers for 98+
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 12:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3729694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MurkyMuse/pseuds/MurkyMuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seiryuu’s eyes are golden. Ouryuu is gold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That which is gold

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [Lo que es de oro](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6343282) by [narutinachan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/narutinachan/pseuds/narutinachan)



Shin-ah gripped tightly to his mask with a slight frown on his lips as he retreated from the group. Even with his eyes squinted shut, he could see Kija and Yun were glaring at Jae-ha.

“Apologize to Shin-ah!”

“One day you’ll get to see his eyes when he paralyzes you.”

Shin-ah really didn’t want that to ever happen. He secured his mask back over his face and picked up his sword. The camp was noisy and crowded. Shin-ah did like having everyone around. They were friends and family; something he never thought he’d have. Still, he was used to silence with only the little squirrel as company. Jae-ha persistence in seeing the dragon’s eyes was grating and uncomfortable for him. So Shin-ah wondered away from camp with the intention of practicing his sword work.

In a small clearing Shin-ah began his sword swings, repeating the motions again and again. The sun was above head; the blue sky glittered with faint stars. A red songbird flew to its nest, carrying a cricket in its beak. Wind brushed through the trees, shaking loose half a dozen leaves. The leaves glided toward him. Shin-ah tracked their movements and then in a series of quick slashes cut each one in half.

“Seiryuu is impressive!”

The sound of clapping and Zeno’s voice caused Shin-ah to turn around. The blond was sitting on the grass, clapping and grinning, with Ao perched on his shoulder. Shin-ah wasn’t sure when Zeno had arrived. However, Shin-ah’s eyes weren’t all-seeing. He could be overly focused, distracted, or simply not paying attention in the right direction. Even so, Zeno was strangely adept at sneaking up on him.

“…Zeno?”

“Don’t mind Zeno! Zeno was just watching!”

The blond hopped up and dusted off his coat, a few grass blades falling to the ground. Ao ran down Zeno arm and over to Shin-ah, looking up expectantly. Shin-ah knew what that look meant and bent to scratch the squirrel’s head.

Zeno spoke again with a more serious tone, “Ryokuryuu has good intentions. He wants Seiryuu to be comfortable with your power, to be able to show your eyes with pride. Ryokuryuu just goes about it the wrong way.”

Shin-ah nodded in reply, “……Yona wants to look into my eyes too…”

“Seiryuu has the most beautiful eyes”, he stated wistfully, “Zeno would like to look into them one day as well.”

Then Zeno was walking toward him; his green scarf flowing behind him. Shin-ah froze, still squatting with two fingers on Ao’s head. He didn’t think Zeno would try to take his mask but he wasn’t sure what the other dragon was doing. Zeno’s hand reached toward him and then gently patted his head, much like he had been petting Ao.

“Seiryuu needs time to learn to trust yourself and your power.”

Zeno’s touch was warm. It reminded Shin-ah of those moments when Ao, the previous Seiryuu, would hold his hand.

“The Miss and Zeno understand”, Zeno continued, “We will wait until Seiryuu is ready.”

* * *

 

It wasn’t like before with the bandits who tried to take Yona. That had been an accident, unintentional.

This time it was the remnants of an army, despairing and vengeful. Sunlight glinted off their bloody swords. Horses galloped toward them, carrying even more threats. Kija was down, injured. Jae-ha and Hak were struggling with both enemies and exhaustion. Shin-ah was injured now as well. He wouldn’t be able to keep fighting with his sword. Yona and Yun were near. They and the village would be in danger if these soldiers weren’t stopped.

The eyes of Seiryuu had the power to stop them. After a moment of hesitation Shin-ah took of his mask. Golden, iridescent eyes released their power. The soldiers around him froze. Their faces distorted into confusion and fear as a monstrous blue dragon loomed before them.

“Shin-ah, don’t! If you release your power now!”

He could feel his power backfiring. His body – weakened from sickness and blood loss – could not maintain the paralyzing glaze. Shin-ah fell forward. After a moment the soldiers surged forward toward Yona and Yun. Fear and panic swelled as Shin-ah tried to move stretching his arm out.

Then Zeno was there leaping at a soldier. He was injured. He got up and ran at the soldiers again. Zeno was stabbed, sliced. Zeno – with his warmth and smiles and cheer – was…dead.

“Ze…no..?”

Zeno’s body fell. Yona clung to him even as the soldiers mocked and threatened.

Shin-ah had to get up…He had to get to Yona…Yun…He couldn’t lose…again…

Then Shin-ah saw it. Zeno’s hand twitched. Zeno’s hand reached for Yona lightly touching her face.

Zeno stood. Bone, veins, muscles, and skin stitching back together.

Zeno was stabbed clear through the heart. His body fell again. A moment later Zeno stood again.

Zeno’s arms were cut off. Even disconnected from his body, his arms moved. A soldier was killed.

“SOMEONE KILL THIS MONSTER!”

Shin-ah strained, forcing his paralyzed body to move. He had to move. He had to help Zeno.

Zeno was fighting. For someone that never trained he was skillful with the sword. But he was surrounded by soldiers. Zeno was stabbed and impaled multiple times; held in place by those spears. A sword swung down on his neck. Shin-ah saw every little detail as Zeno’s decapitated head flew through the air and landed in the dirt.

No one…could survive…?

As if answering his silent question Zeno’s hand twitched and then dug into the ground. The soldiers screamed.

Something strange began to happen as his head reattached to his body. A faint iridescence appeared on Zeno’s skin. It color became bolder as golden scales formed. Soon Zeno’s body was encased in shimmering gold.

Zeno was not injured again. The soldiers retreated.

Shin-ah struggled to stand, struggled to run. But wrapping his arms around Zeno, hiding his eyes in Zeno’s tangled hair, was not a struggle.

“Hey, you guys are injured…It’s alright. I’m alive. You guys are so cute!”

* * *

 

Yun had fussed at them while he treated their wounds. Now the tent was quiet. Kija and Jae-ha had passed out from exhaustion. Shin-ah wanted to sleep as well. However, his eyes kept focusing outside. Zeno – covered in those scales – was carrying water and laundry with ease. The villagers stared at him apprehensively; only Kalgan, his face a little pale from the illness but curious, dared approach Zeno. However, Kalgan’s father grabbed his arm to stop him.

From a brief moment Zeno’s smile faltered.

A few minutes later Zeno entered the tent with fresh damp cloths for them. Zeno was quiet as he worked until he came to Shin-ah.

“Seiryuu should be sleeping.”

“…Can’t…”

Because when Shin-ah tried every little detail from the battle would be there. His hand clenched the cover.

“It’s alright. Zeno’s right here”, his smile softened, “Zeno needs to remove Seiryuu’s mask to replace the cloth, okay?”

Shin-ah nodded as he closed his eyes. Zeno gently lifted the mask and put the new damp cloth on his forehead. Fingers – hard and smooth scales but still warm, still alive – brushed against his skin. Up close each individual scale shone with a different reflected color. The iridescent gold was like nothing Shin-ah had ever seen before.

Zeno let out a small gasp. Shin-ah looked up at him realizing a second too late that Zeno had gasped because Shin-ah opened his uncovered eyes. Golden eyes meet blue as the dragons stared at each other. Zeno was transfixed by deep golden irises that reflected shimmering light.

“It’s been so long…”, Zeno’s voice was a whisper as his scaly fingers lightly traced the red marks under Shin-ah’s eyes, “…Thank you for letting me see Seiryuu’s beautiful eyes.”

Zeno was always so warm. Similar to Ao, who had cared from him, and yet very different. Still even the differences felt familiar somehow. Shin-ah thought he understood what Kija had meant when he said Zeno caring for them felt nostalgic.


End file.
